


Opium

by fluorx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Eren is a Baron, Eren is twenty, M/M, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, if i get the names of places/people wrong, levi is older, mildly injured levi, oopsies, richboy! Eren, surveycorps! Levi, to be honest it's inherited wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorx/pseuds/fluorx
Summary: The meadow is as beautiful from afar as the flecks of emerald in Eren's bright eyes. Up close, the sense of foreboding is inescapable, gently masked by the mysteriously citrus scent of poppies.  He feels an overwhelming desire to leave unfurl as his heart begins to race. But how can he, when the sweet aroma and the tender eyes hold him hostage?ORAfter an injury demands a break from the Survey Corps, Levi is dispatched as head of security for the Baron of the northern Yarckel District within Wall Sina. He never expects the Baron to be younger than him, let alone the missing piece of a puzzle he has been trying to solve for years.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Opium

**Author's Note:**

> rambling A/N at the end. enjoy!

He doesn’t remember arriving. 

The gentle rhythm of the water lapping the boat came to a sudden stop, and with it, the child’s peace. Fussing with the beginnings of a tantrum, his father quickly picked him up and cradled him in his arms. Attempting to mimic the gentle sway of the ocean while walking off the boat wasn’t easy, but the child’s whimpers soon ceased. 

He doesn’t remember being escorted to the wall. 

Swaddled in his father's arms, there was no way for him to see the beginnings of a huge cement wall emerging abruptly from the sandy shore. He couldn’t have seen the narrow path along the cliffs that wound directly to the top of the wall. He only heard the heavy huffs from his father’s trek and began to feel damp from the sweat and heat of the climb. 

He doesn’t remember the fall. 

Grisha’s voice, conferring with other members of his delegation. “It’s the only way, sir, there’s no easy way down” and “We can throw our clothes to cushion the fall” barely made it to his ears. Somehow sensing the imminent danger of what was to come, the child lay still and silent in the clutch of his father, blinking at the crystal clear sky from his arms. 

“We don’t need assistance, thank you. Your work here will not be forgotten. Leave as soon as we are down.” 

The surprised protests from above were drowned out by the sudden whistling in his ears and an intense force from the plunge his father had taken over the wall wiped his mind clear of everything but the sensation of falling. He almost couldn’t breathe from the force of his father's embrace. Smashed between a sturdy chest and ever-tightening arms, Eren felt a terror seize him that had never existed in him before. He screamed. 

A sudden impact with the ground reverberated through his father and sent him flying out of his grasp, wheeling in the air and landing a meter away. 

Eren doesn’t remember looking at the prone figure of his father and only being able to blink, still caught in the stupor of their descent. Nor does he remember the shouts from comrades above, the panic that seemed to grip the scant group on the top of the wall at seeing their leader crumpled at the base of the first of many walls he would have to surpass. He barely remembers the wind whipping his face, full of grains and reeking of something foul. 

In an abrupt motion, his father righted himself, flipping over and staring at the sky for a second. A hush befell the crowd above. Every member of the group had known; but even then, it came as a shocking relief when their leader stood up, dusting himself, recovering from a 70-meter plunge with as little effort as it took to get out of bed. Grisha turned to assess the crowd and called, 

“Leave.” 

Quickly, the group dispersed and scrambled out of sight. Grisha sighed and made his way over to his son, assessing him for any injuries though he knew it would be futile. Eren hadn’t spoken a word in the past couple hours, remaining silent and docile throughout their journey and descent.

“Can you walk?” Eren nodded as his father gently took his hand. 

“It’s going to be a long walk, Eren. Remember that any pain you feel is an illusion in your mind. Your body does not need rest. Do not let go of my hand.”

Staring curiously at the desert horizon, small hand clasped in his father’s calloused, strong grip, Eren didn’t respond. And it seems strange, looking back, why this image is the only one that remained engraved in his memory. After the walk, after infiltrating the walls, after finding shelter, food, new clothes, and beginning his new life in Shiganshina, when asked years later what his first childhood memory is, Eren falls silent as the image of a windswept, deserted terrain of sand overtakes his mind. His only companion accompanying him in this memory is an overwhelming sense of smallness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> First of all, thank you for taking the time to read this! I'm only uploading the prologue/intro as of right now because the story isn't fully fleshed out in my head and I'm just dipping my toe into the AO3 world. I may end up completely revising this little bit, but *spoiler alert* this isn't by far the most important plot point in the story hehe. I have only watched the show, but I think my lack of manga knowledge shouldn't be too detrimental to this story. Also because this is canon divergence, I'm probably going to go in a different timeline than what happens in the show/some big events won't happen at all. I'm new to this type of writing, so bear with me, as everything I put out will inevitably be re-edited after it's complete. I don't have any editors so feel free to point out any errors (but I'm a Capricorn so don't be too harsh). The writing style for this story was inspired by Ein Riese, der Fliegen Wollte, Street Brat, and all of appleapple 's work, but I in no way am trying to compare myself to these greats. Stay tuned for the rest of this story!


End file.
